


【KK】药石 03（后半）

by Hirkari



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 药石
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirkari/pseuds/Hirkari





	【KK】药石 03（后半）

从踏进家门开始，堂本剛的衣服已经被剥除殆尽，堂本光一也没好到哪里去，白色衬衫惨兮兮地挂在臂弯处没来得及脱掉，露出肌肉线条匀称的肩胛骨。

堂本光一功夫很熟练，相比起来，堂本剛这种年近三十还没开过苞的，非常迅速地被对方夺走了主动权。

细碎的吻落在堂本剛的耳垂和颈间，呼吸撩拨着耳根一片软肉，痒的堂本剛忍不住想躲，却被箍在背后的一只手控制住。

“别动……”堂本光一声音低沉，呼吸有些粗，像在克制。

他必须分神压住这人，才能保持理智不让自己立刻把他吃干抹净。

堂本剛身上的香水味已经很淡，后调里的麝香仿佛不可见的信息素一般让人着迷。而这家伙还没有自己“非常诱人”的自觉，时时刻刻在不安分地乱扭，导致堂本光一忍不住一口咬在他肩上那颗黑色的圆痣，粘腻的喘息忽然变成一声短促的惊呼，似乎被咬痛了。

“疼……轻点……”

堂本光一松口，撑起一点，和他四目相对，眼里含着些宠溺的笑，“一会儿还有的疼呢，怎么办？”

堂本剛双手搂住人的脖子，像是怕他下一秒起身走人，“床头柜里有润滑剂……”

“……”

“我第一次，你温柔点……”

堂本光一脑子里紧绷的一根线啪地断了。

这家伙到底知不知道自己正在乱点火！

堂本光一下手没轻没重，在堂本剛的腰后掐出了一片浅红。另一只手握住他的性器上下套弄，大拇指骨节摩擦过铃口，逼得堂本剛带着哭腔地嘤咛了一声，没两下便射了出来。

他顾不上擦干净乳白色液体，从床头柜摸出堂本剛说的润滑剂，却发现全新的连包装都没拆，此刻变得十分碍事儿。

一想到这个人三十年来从没有人染指过，堂本光一的下身就撑到要爆炸。

堂本剛大概对房事用品没有过研究，所以买来的润滑剂也是随手抓的。水性润滑剂没有闷着的黏膜感，但更适合已经适应情事的人使用。对堂本剛这种从来没有过经验的，水性润滑剂果然还是显得不够。

堂本光一耐着性子给他做扩张，伸进去第三根手指的时候明显感觉到阻力，便揉着堂本剛的后腰柔声安抚道，“放松，否则润滑也没用，肯定会受伤的。”

嘴上这样说着，手里却没停下，深按浅抽地慢慢让小穴适应这样的大小，还时不时撑开手指，引得堂本剛不适地越发缩紧，好半天才完全适应。

堂本光一抽出手指，呼吸越发粗重，他的忍耐已经到了极限，三下五除二褪去自己身上的衣物，将堂本剛的腿大张开，摆到最合适操进去的姿势。

“光一……”堂本剛可怜兮兮地叫着他的名字。

“我在呢。”他低下头，吻吻对方撇下来的嘴角。

“你会不会把我吃干抹净以后拍拍屁股走人？”堂本剛睁着圆亮的双眼，虽然眼角惹着情欲，却格外认真看着堂本光一。

堂本光一被他担忧的模样逗笑，又因他这样的担心，心里头一阵难言的热流涌动，泛起些难过。

明明以前都是你先把我丢下的啊。

“不会，你上哪儿我都赖着你，这辈子你都别想离开我。”他这样肯定地回答道。

 

蓄势待发的硬物埋入窄小的地方，两人都是一声倒抽凉气，被灼热的肉壁包裹的感觉让堂本光一欲罢不能，一口气送入半根。堂本剛被撑开的感觉弄得受不了，伸手去推他的小腹，却被堂本光一抓住双手摁到头顶，浅浅抽出一些，再重重顶到最深。

“嗯啊……等，等一下……太深了……”

堂本剛仰头难耐呻吟了一声，后穴的异物感让他有种被填满的窒息。归功于堂本光一卓越的忍耐力和充足的前戏，他没有感觉到很疼，可尾椎窜起的愉悦感直击神经中枢，快感成倍地涌上来，他一时辨不清这是不舒服，还是太舒服了。

堂本光一没听他的话，下身缓缓动了两次，确定没有任何受伤之后，便开始肆无忌惮地冲撞起来，连试探都没有，每每顶到深处都能划过让堂本剛不断战栗的一点。

这副身体对他来说太过熟悉，任何敏感点都轻车熟路，不需要寻找。

堂本光一埋首于颈肩，从鬓角没有刮干净的小胡子，沿着扬起的下颚骨和展露的喉结，一路碎吻到锁骨的上方，然后腾出一只手去玩弄堂本剛一边的乳尖。

下身积蓄的快感已然不能承受，感觉后穴的软肉仿佛在强势的操弄抽出时被翻了开来，水声淫靡，上半身还被他这样对待，堂本剛破碎地呻吟着，软黏的声音竟是惹上了求饶的哭腔，话都说不完整。

“光，光一……哈……停一下……停……嗯啊……唔……”

堂本光一置若罔闻，越发狠地操进深处。

“你慢一点……呜……要坏掉了……呜……光一……阿光！”

堂本光一一怔。

“你刚刚叫我什么？”

他呼吸沉重，眼神一暗，撑着双臂俯身看身下的人，眸中含着道不明的情绪。

对方的动作停下了片刻，使得堂本剛有少许的喘息，让陷入情欲变得混沌的脑瓜找出他想要的答案，“阿光？”

“再叫一遍？”

“阿光……”

“再……”

“阿光！阿光！阿光！”

堂本剛现在的状态窘迫极了，一方面想有些休憩调整，叫堂本光一不要动的那么快，另一方面，短短几十次的进出已经让他前端重新硬起，此时突然停下，快感堆积难以释放，比刚才求饶时还不如。

而他还像是在戏弄自己一样，盯着随口的昵称不放。

堂本剛双腿圈住堂本光一的腰，被松开的那只手勾住对方的脖子往下一拉，狠狠贴上了正有点颤抖的薄唇，舌尖勾引，交换津液，后穴盛情邀请似的一阵收缩，腰部还小幅度地摆动，完全忽略了爱人眼睛里波动的目光。

当堂本剛开始后悔自己不应该这样主动时，已经是第二天日上三竿，堂本光一一大早神清气爽地了解了案子回来，而他却腰疼地趴在床上动弹不得的时候了。


End file.
